Sombra Celesta
Character Info Name: Sombra Celesta Age: 14 Height: 5'4 Eyes: Crimson Hair: Black, scene/emo styled hair with a purple highlight over left eye Zodiac Sign: Gemeni Birthday: June 9th District Reigon: Northern California Moral Alliance: Antagonist Tribute App Name: Sombra Celesta Age: 14 Gender: Female District: 8 Weapon: Axe, Throwing Knife, Poison Appearance: Sombra has a sinister and almost cruel sneer on her face most of the time, with black hair covering her left eye highlighted in purple. Pale ghostly skin makes Sombra look like a phantom girl of sorts and she has a flat chested and skinny body, with slender legs that run fast. She is 5'4 and her hands are always in a clawing poition at her sides, and if you look carefully her crimson eyes tremble with malice. Personality: Sombra is a traitoring, low-logic and sadistic girl who is satisfied with seeing her enemies and even her allies be frustrated with her lack of cooperation. She isn't going to hesitate when you're standing on the edge of a cliff, expect to get a close up of the ground with her laughing behind you if you do. She often thinks she can convince people when really, she's the gullible one and she is also a two-timing bitch. She has this nice girl act when she needs it, but most of the time she'll really be lazy, have you do all the work, and cuss you out half of the time. However, she shows a major strength in killing. She becomes a machine, instantly caluclating your movements until she finds an opening where she can easily incapacitate you and send you to hell. She is also sexually obsessed and is always being sexual with both genders, sometimes ranging from rubbing their leg up to flat-out nudity. She is not shy either, being rude and not caring if they catch her naked or red-handed. Backstory: Standing out amongst the Celesti, Sombra was always being notioned by the neighborhood perverts to be a mean, cruel and sexually obsessed girl since she was 9. However, she knew this was wrong but kept doing so anyways. She enjoyed it, seeing someone be at their knees begging for pleasure, Sombra would get their hopes up, let them fall them trample them until the submitted to her. The home she lives in is in complete chaos because of her, she'd always tamper with something just to ruin the lives of her siblings, laughing as the arguments carried out. Always running from the law, and her superiors, Sombra gained an athletic ability based off of speed. Whenever someone crossed the line however, Sombra wouldn't hesitate to leave them ruined both physically and mentally. Like a queen she runs the females of the home, and one day the home was broken into. She didn't sleep the entire night until finally, the burglar returned. Nude and ready, Sombra stepped in front of the culprit and as he approached her, she threw a bottle of corrosive powder at him, instantly melting his face. Sombra giggled as she dragged the body away and threw it into some bushes then ran back home. Never the good girl in a family full of what seemed to be "Angels", you could say that she influences the madness that runs the Celesti. Never caring for what you do, know or say, she knows she can get you back for it. She's a public enemy, and if she ever gets her hands on a weapon, hell will break free and she will be the eye of the hurricane. Strengths: She is a slippery and fast girl, her speed is compared to that of a cheetah's. Killing is an easy task for her as well, being quick and effective about it as much as she is effective in combat. She can practically make her enemies or allies give up with enough effort, and her overall skill as a person in the games is a menace to the other tributes. Weakness: Being a traitor, she'll get kicked out of an alliance soon enough to have to be at risk with her lack of logic and her rather rapey personality would make it hard to fit in with any alliance but the careers. But even then it isn't safe for her to be rude and disrespectful amongst ill-tempered brutes. She is very gullible and easily loses her sanity if you push her patience hard enough. Fears: She fears nothing Bloodbath Strategy: She will not do much expect prtect herself, then be amongst her allies and let the rest of the day go as it will happen Games Strategy: Sombra will slowly try to poison her enemies/allies by reducing their options for supplies. For example, if someone needs food she will offer them food but it will be poisoned. She might hog food to starve her allies but leave wrappers in a threat's bag, she will be the strongest as time passes being the weakest and hopefully it will be enough to overcome her allies in time and be able to win. Feast Strategy: Just go out, fearless, and grab her bag as she ruins everyone elses bag. Token: A creepy spidr necklace that looks like a real spider Alliance: She will join any alliance but go with the careers and try to kill any Spectrus family members in the games Interview Angle: Be loud, proud and not care about what they label you as. Show intrigue and joy for being in the games and be the capitol's favorite. Mentor Advice: Well.. um.. You're a kind lady.. I think.. Look I don't care what you'll do but provoking the enemy is no way to win. You need to be sneaky, you need to pull a J. Mason. I know you like the way I think, I see it in your eyes. You're a killer, and killers are winners. Trivia *I like her the most out of all the Celesti *Her Spectri counterpart is Lumina *This tribute would be quite fond of Frade and Sorcera had she not ained the desire to end the Spectri Category:14 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 8 Category:Mistfire333's Tributes